200 Characters
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Writing about 200 Characters from Marauder Era, Golden Trio Era to Next Gen Era to other.
1. Chapter 1 Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge. Favorite Era Boot Camp Strange. Rilvalry Boot Camp with Voice.

* * *

Hermione had always been seen as a bookworm, a goody-two shoes, someone who would never do anything wrong in all her life.

But, that wasn't true one day in primary school (before she had found out that she was a witch), it had been a nice bright day and the kids had been brought out to recess.

Hermione had made a beeline to her favorite spot under a tree with a new book under her arm.

She had been minding her own business, not wanting a fight -but that always seemed to be the way didn't it? You wouldn't be looking for a fight, but someone else was.

She heard girly laughter ahead of her but didn't take her eyes off of the page, a determined look on her face.

"If it isn't the teacher's pet, Hermione Granger!" A familiar voice said, a few girls laughed.

Hermione grimaced not wanting to look up because she knew if she did she would come face to face with Irene Welsh. The ritchest and meanest girl in her year.

Despite the fact that she didn't want to look up, she did anyway an annoyed look already on her face, having been forced to deal with this for so long.

"Hello Irene, how are you?" Hermione asked in false polietness.

"Hello Irene, how are you?" Irene said in a mocking tone making her voice go up higher and causing Hermione to ground her teeth together.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childishness and went back to reading her book, hopefully if she ignored her she would go away.

(No such chance) As Irene marched herself to where Hermione was sitting and grabbed her book from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione cried standing up in an instant and tried to grab the book back, but one of Irene's croonies Alison pushed her back a mean look on her face.

"Watch yourself," Alison said a smirk coming across her face.

"Give it back now!" Hermione said her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"Make me," Irene said tauntingly.

Hermione glared at her, as one emotion started to bubble up. Anger, anger at the fact that Irene got away with everything, anger at the fact that despite the fact that Irene was the prettiest and ritchest girl in school she still felt the need to bully someone, and the fact that it was always Hermione that she picked on. Anger at the fact that no matter what Hermione did, ignore her, try to be friends with her nothing worked.

She got so angry that she started to shake.

"Oh is the little baby going to cry? Did I make the little baby sad?" Irene said in a mocking voice.

Before anyone knew what happened, before anyone could even blink Irene had flown backwards, Hermione's book landing at Hermione's feet.

"Irene!" Alison shrieked. Alison and the other girls rushed over to their fallen leader leaving Hermione confused and shocked.

'How did that happen? Did I make that happen? If I did how did I make that happen?' Hermione's thoughts whirled around in her head, she shook herself a frown on her face as she tried to figure it out.

Hermione bit her lip as she saw Professor Cinch walk over to see what had happened.

"What happened?" She asked a frown on her face as Irene stood up a dazed and confused look on her face.

"I don't know, one minute Hermione and I were talking and the next minute I was on the ground." Irene said a frown on her face.

Professor Cinch turned around to face Hermione and said "did you push her?"

"What! No, I would never push her!" Hermione cried a look of shock on her face.

Professor Cinch frowned but then nodded. "You have never done anything bad before and you do not seem to be that type of person, so I feel inclined to believe you."

"But then how did I get on the ground?" Irene asked.

"Did you feel Miss Granger push you?" Professor Cinch asked.

"Well, no..." Irene replied.

"So perhaps you stumbled and fell." Professor Cinch replied.

Irene frowned but said nothing.

Hermione grabbed her book and left before Irene said something that would get her in trouble. It was weird, as soon as Hermione had felt anger, and the anger had built up Irene had flown across the ground.

She knew that she had done it, but now she had to figure out how. And she was going to no matter what.

Now years after the fact she knew that she was a Witch, and what had happened to Irene had been because of accidental magic. And while she didn't find that out until Professor McGonagall had came to tell her, one good thing did happen. Irene stopped bullying her, but afterwards until Hermione went to Hogwarts Irene would give her a strange look, as if trying to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2 Rowena Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the 200 Characters Challenge in 200 Days. Character: Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw had always loved to learn new and exciting things, and because of that she was the brightest witch of her age.

Ever since she could remember she had always been a curious person even at such a young age.

She remembered catching caterpillars and writing down the different stages of their changing into a butterfly.

She had always been interested in knowledge and knew that teaching was something that she had wanted to do with her life, to pass on her love of learning to children.

When her oldest and dearest friend Godric Gryffindor came to her to tell her of the vision that he had of creating a school for Purebloods, Halfbloods and Muggleborns to learn she jumped at the chance to be apart of his dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

AN: For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge character #46 Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius Black has always been a rebel, for as long as he remembered he had denied his family in everything that they believed in or said, as a matter of fact - the first word he ever said was no.

When Sirius is eight his family takes him and his younger brother Regulus over to the Malfoy's manor for a formal dinner, it did not go well. Lucius had made him so furious with his little speech of how much better Purebloods were than everyone else Sirius had snapped and had broken glass.

Since his mother was in a room full of people she didn't get angry, and instead had apologized and had taken them home, he could still remember Bellatrix and Lucius smirking at him at the corner of his eye.

He had been grounded for a month, and hadn't been allowed to go anywhere, not even outside; which was very depressing, but he didn't let that stop him, he snuck out of the window and would hang out at the comic book store that wasn't too far away from his house.

When he's eleven years old he gets his Hogwarts letter and he's estatic, finally being able to leave his home is something he's wanted for a long time.

At the train he meets someone new, someone he's hoping will become his friend but he knows about his families reputation and knows how a lot of people think about the Black family name.

When James introduces himself and asks for Sirius' name he says:

"Sirius,"

"That's it? You don't have a last name or something?" James asked a look of confusion on his face.

"I do, but it's pretty embarrassing and would rather not say." Sirius had replied.

James had shrugged and hadn't asked anymore questions.

When James found out that Sirius was a Black Sirius had been afraid that James would be disgusted by him and wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore, but while he had been surprised he hadn't seemed disgusted and they had been friends ever since.

His parents had been furious with him for getting sorted into Gryffindor, they had been even more furious when he befriended a Potter.

Sirius always did things that made his parents mad and disgusted with him, but he had never minded because he had never believed in any of the things that they believed in.

Which, was why, Sirius didn't tell his parents that he had befriended a Werewolf, he wasn't afraid of his parents, far from it in fact; but he just didn't want the hassle.

In Sirius' sixth year at Hogwarts his parents were trying to force him into getting a Dark Mark, despite the fact he didn't believe in what his parents did.

"Listen Sirius, you are a Black, and as a Black you must keep your families honor," His father had said.

Sirius had been so shocked and disgusted that he couldn't believe it, he had always known that his parents were crazy but trying to force him into giving him a Dark Mark was way too far.

Sirius left, he didn't want anything to do with his family anymore, he packed some of his things and took the Knight bus to the Potter's house.

James was always telling him that he didn't think Sirius' parents were any good, and that Sirius should leave them and stay with James and his parents, which James knew his parents wouldn't mind.

So Sirius did, he left his so called family and didn't look back, and couldn't have been more happier about it.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry

For the If You Dare Challenge with 509 Love For the 366 Days of Writing with Open. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days with the character Harry Potter. For The Pairing Set Boot Camp with Harry/Ginny. For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Smile.

* * *

Harry wimpered softly in his sleep, tossing and turning ruthlessly. Ginny woke up and rolled over to see Harry curled up into the fetal position.

A look of concern crossed her face and she gently placed her hand on Harry's shoulder shaking him.

She was ready to call out his name when his eyes suddenly flew open and he jumped in fright, a wild look on his face.

Ginny let go of him and moved so she was sitting on her knees. "Shhh Harry, it's alright, it was just a dream, you're perfectly safe." Ginny whispered softly.

Harry blinked owlishly and rubbed at his eyes. "Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny sighed in relief, a comforting smile on her face. "Yes, Harry, it's me. Would you like to tell me what your dream was about?" she asked.

Harry shook his head a frown on his face.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure, just hold me for a while?" He asked, almost shyly, despite the fact that they've been married for two years.

Ginny rolled her eyes, not because she didn't want to hold him, but because of the fact that he even had to ask.

"Of course I will," Ginny said with a smile.

They got underneath the covers and Harry rested his head on Ginny's chest, nuzzling up to her neck.

"You sure you don't want to tell me your dream?" Ginny asked softly running her fingers through his unrurly hair.

Harry was quite for a few minutes before he started talking. "It was the final battle, Voldemort had killed me, but I was a ghost. I could see what was going on but couldn't do anything to help, I couldn't talk to anyone or anything. Voldemort was attacking everyone that I cared about and I couldn't do anything about it." Harry let out a shaky breath and shuddered.

Ginny looked at him in sympathy, she sometimes still had nightmares about when Voldemort had controlled her, and her nightmares always turned worse than what they had been in real life, so she definitely understood.

"Voldemort is gone now, you stopped him yourself, he can never come back." She said in a firm voice and confident voice.

"I know, it's just, it's just I still can't believe that he's gone, and that we've had peace for this long." Harry replied.

"I know, I feel the same way at times, but we just have to keep telling ourselves that he's gone and that he won't come back. If we continue to let him fear us than he's won," Ginny said.

"When did you get so smart?" Harry asked a look of surprise on his face.

"I've always been smart," She said jokingly. "But I have been talking with Susan Bones, and it's helped."

Susan Bones had become a pyschologist after the war and was helping Magical people as well as non magical people.

"Maybe I should talk to her too," Harry said uncertainly.

"Don't do it if you don't want to, but it could be good for you."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said softly.

Ginny blinked with surprise "Thanks for what?"

"For being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you." She replied a smile on her face.

"I know," Harry said also smiling, he turned and kissed her. The kiss deepened slightly before Harry pulled away.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Goodnight Ginny, love you."

"Night Harry, I love you too." Ginny said.


	5. Chapter 5 Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the 365 Days of Drabbles with Glory. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days with Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape had wanted glory, he had wanted fame and fortune and for the one woman that he loved to love him back.

He should have known that what he wanted would never happen, he should have known joining You-Know-Who would only lead to pain, misfortune and heartbreak. Maybe he had known but maybe he had just been beyond the point of caring.

Now she was dead, the only person that Severus had ever loved was dead and it was all his fault. If he had never heard part of the Prophecy and told Voldemort than maybe, just maybe she would still be alive.


	6. Chapter 6 Lucy Weasley Warn (Cousincest)

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing and make no money from this.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Heart. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge with Lucy Weasley.

Warning: Cousincest and femmeslash.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was known as a firecracker to everyone who knew her, she would go to random strangers and say hello to them, she would pet strange dogs and find hidden areas that she would claim as her own.

Lucy Weasley was as different to her as humanly possible, she was unbelievably quite, and shy, not too good with people. She would much rather lock herself in her bedroom forever then go out and talk to people, especially strangers.

They were as different as night and day, as ying and yang, heck they were cousins! But it didn't matter to either one of them, they might be different but they knew in their hearts that they belonged with one another.

Lucy felt as though her skin was on fire whenever Lily touched her, she felt breathless whenever Lily's lips touched hers and she never wanted it to end.

But she was afraid, afraid that Lily would one day realize that Lucy wasn't good enough, that she would break up with her.

She was so afraid but as of right now she didn't care, she wanted this, wanted to be with Lily, forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Molly Weasley II

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing and make no money from This.

A/N: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Always. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge with Molly Weasley II.

* * *

Molly Christine Weasley always tried her best to do things by the book, never straying too far from the right path.

But with so many cousins it was often difficult for her to do the right thing, especially having Lysander Scamander as your boyfriend, he was the worst out of all of them.

Which, when you thought of it was quite a feat when your cousins were James Sirius Potter and Frederick (Fred) Robert Weasley two of the most well known pranksters of Hogwarts since her uncles Fred and George. (As well as the infamous Marauders).

How Lysander became a Ravenclaw was uncertain to Molly, she had always thought he'd make a fine Gryffindor, although he did study and was one of the best students at Hogwarts, so there was that.

The only ones who weren't pranksters were her younger sister Lucille (Otherwise known as Lucy) and her cousin Louis, who was a loner at heart.

Hugo, her youngest cousin also wasn't very big on pranks but since he always hanged out with Lily he did whatever she wanted to do, which most of the time meant pranking or getting into some sort of trouble.

So in all retrospect it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Molly, more often than not got into a ton of trouble, despite the fact she tried her best to stay as far away from trouble as she could.

But she supposed that when you were relatives with the Potters and Weasley's staying away from trouble was an impossible feat.

She just hoped that she nor any of her relatives ended in Azkaban for doing something incredibly stupid or reckless.


	8. Chapter 8 Albus Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the 200 Characters, For the 365 Days of Drabbles with pajamas. For the Holiday Spirit Christmas Boot Camp with Christmas Tree.

* * *

Albus opened up his eyes and glared at his older brother James as he bounced up and down on his bed, like a five year old child who had just eaten way too many sweets.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" He muttered.

He got up off of the bed; feeling very annoyed at having been woken up so early and yawned; their sister Lily coming into his bedroom and rubbing at her eyes, she and James grinned at one another and pulled Albus with them as they ran downstairs in their pajamas to see what Santa Claus had left them under the Christmas Tree.


	9. Chapter 9 Molly Weasley I

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Holiday Spirit Christmas Boot Camp with Turkey, For the 365 Days of Drabble with Heaven, for the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with #39 Molly Weasley For the If You Dare Challenge 316 Children, For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Heavenly, for the Organization Boot Camp with Warm.

* * *

Molly's favorite holiday was Christmas. Her family and friends surrounded her, everyone together to celebrate; it really was, for lack of a better term magical.

The Christmas Tree decorated beautifully, decorations outside of the house; a warm fire in the fire place.

Molly spent the majority of Christmas Eve cooking, everything that her family loved. Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, Deviled Eggs, and more being made in the kitchen; making the house smell heavenly and casting a warming charm on it for Christmas Day.

But it was all worth it, the children (including Harry and Hermione) running downstairs on Christmas Day to open their Christmas gifts, eating a fantastic meal; being together as a family in celebration.


	10. Chapter 10 Seamus Finnigan

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this!

Written For the Restricted Section Challenge, Restriction/Guideline: Write a story based in the Trio Era, but you can't include or mention Harry, Ron or Hermione. For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Broomstick, for the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Incredulous. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Seamus Finnigan, for the Variety Drabble Challenge.

* * *

So what are they called again?" Seamus asked, biting his lip worriedly.

"A rollercoaster; they're a lot of fun, come on!" Dean said dragging Seamus over to the line.

Seamus watched as the rollercoaster went up and down, sideways and upside down.

"Um, I don't think so." Seamus replied backing away.

Dean turned to face him a look of surprise on his face.

"You can't be serious! You aren't telling me that you're afraid of heights! You fly on a broomstick for goodness sake!" He said in an incredulous tone.

Seamus blushed and glared. "It's one thing being in control with the broom, it's completely another not being in control; and I'm not afraid of heights! I'm just nervous." He responded his blush deepening.

Dean's eyes softened a smile on his face; he moved forward and gave him a hug. Kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous, it's a lot of fun; honestly! You'll have a blast, and besides I'll be there."

"Okay," Seamus muttered still looking uncertain but he decided to do it anyway, if Dean wasn't afraid or nervous then there was no reason that he should be either.


	11. Chapter 11 Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this, but you already knew that didn't you?

For the Variety Drabble Challenge Luna/Ginny, For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge With Luna Lovegood, for the Favorite Era BootCamp with Giggle, For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge with Child.

* * *

Luna looked out of the window of her and Ginny's small but modest home and grinned as she saw snow begin to fall.

She quickly put on her shoes and coat before racing outside. She tilted her head back and a snowflake fell on her nose causing her to let out a childlike giggle.

She started dancing as snow fell down, even harder then before, she tilted her head back again and opened her mouth to catch the snowflakes.

Suddenly she heard a loud crack sound and she whirled around a bright smile on her face.

Ginny's Quidditch pratice had finally ended and she was finally done for the day, she was freezing from flying in the air all day and just wanted to take a long hot shower.

"Welcome home Ginny!" Luna's soft spoken tranquil voice seeped through her thoughts and she looked at her with surprise.

Ginny froze as she stared at Luna, everytime she saw her she couldn't help but think that Luna was the most beautiful girl in the world and that Ginny was the luckiest girl in the world; and in a moment like this with snow falling all around making Luna look like an angel was just absolutely stunning.

"Hello Luna, have a good day?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Very good, especially now that you're here." She replied a bright smile on her face.

Ginny blushed bright red, a smirk crossed on her face she went over to Luna and grabbed ahold of her, bringing them closer; and leaned in for a kiss.

After breaking apart after a few breathtaking moments they grinned at each other.

"Excited for winter to be here?" Ginny asked, knowing that Winter was Luna's favorite season.

"Yes definitely," Luna said brightly leaning forward to kiss Ginny again.


	12. Chapter 12 Zacharias Smith (Cross Gen)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Family Boot Camp Challenge with Chosen, For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Almost, For the Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp with Smile, For the Restricted Section Challenge Guideline: Write a Romance, For the Variety Drabble Challenge, For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Zacharias Smith.

* * *

Zacharias wraps his arms around Lucy's waist and pulls her closer, the music filling the room as they begin to dance; in perfect sinc with one another.

Lucy's chocolate colored eyes sparkling beautifully as her curly red hair flows behind her in a french braid, wearing a beautiful blue dress that compliments her figure completely.

He's still in denial that she would agree to date him, she could have any guy in the world and yet she's choosen him; it's a dream come true, too perfect for words.

He spins her around and listens to her laugh, like a tinkling of bells, and smiles brightly as he pulls her closer to him.

Lucy smiles at him, the smile seeming to fill the entire room full of warmth and wonder that it almost takes his breath away.

He would do anything and everything to make sure that she smiled like that, always and forever.


	13. Chapter 13 Basically a Tradition

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

The sun was dawning bright and early, James, Albus and Lily jumped out of their beds on Christmas Day and ran all of the way to their parents' bedroom, laughing wildly.

James opened their parents' door, and grinned mischievously as he saw them fast asleep.

"I don't know James, maybe we should let them sleep." Albus whispered.

"And have to wait to open the presents! I don't think so." Lily cried as she glared at Albus.

"You heard her Al, and besides waking them up so early on a holiday is basically a tradition. We wouldn't want to break tradition now, would we?" James asked with a smirk.

Albus rolled his eyes but grinned. "I suppose not."

"Then let's go," James replied.

The three of them ran forward and jumped on their parents' bed, laughing wildly.

* * *

For the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp with Tradition

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with James Sirius Potter


	14. Chapter 14 Gabrielle Delacour

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Gabrielle hummed a song to herself as she grabbed a red plastic cup and poured some Firewhiskey in it, taking a drink of it.

She sighed in content and watched as the others in the room were either talking or dancing with their respected loved ones.

Normally she would feel down that she wasn't with anyone, especially since it was Christmas, but she was couldn't help but feel happy; her sister Fleur was pregnant with her third child - they had yet to find out the sex of the baby, but Fleur was insisting that it was going to be a boy. (Call it a woman's institution).

Her eyes tracked the room until she saw her sister, sitting down on a couch and nuzzling up to her husband Bill.

Bill was a great guy for her sister, he was considerate, actually cared about what Fleur thought; and didn't just love her because she was beautiful and had Veela blood, Gabrielle was happy that Fleur had found someone in her life.

Would Gabrielle like to have someone in her life? Live her life with someone, have children with someone, and grow old with someone? Well yes, of course she would. But she knew that she would find the perfect person in time, until then she was content with her life and couldn't wait to see what the new year would bring.

* * *

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Gabrielle Delacour.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Content.


	15. Chapter 15 James Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta HPJKRowling4ever.

* * *

They both know that they shouldn't be doing this. But then again when has James ever been known to follow the rules?

They both know that if they were found out then they would be disowned by their families, shunned by their friends and ridiculed by the society they were a part of.

They both know all of this, but they can't help it.

It started with a look that lingered way too long. It all started in the hallway.

James was walking to his next class alone, after telling his friends to go ahead without him, when he noticed Bellatrix walking alone.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at me whenever I see you?" Bellatrix snarled, as she shoved him hard against the wall causing him to bang his head against it.

"Maybe so I can do this." James replied. He stood on his tip toes and kissed her on the lips. He noticed briefly that her lips tasted like strawberries. He ran off leaving her stunned in the hallway.

He didn't know why he did it, but there was something about her that thrilled him in a way that Lily didn't. Oh don't get him wrong, he's still in love with Lily and he still believes that Lily's the perfect girl for him, but there's just something about Bellatrix that draws him in.

After that they would find an empty room and make out, breathing heavily against each other as though they would never get the chance to do this again (And they very much not be able to).

They both knew that this was dangerous and stupid but then again James has always been a rebel.

* * *

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Strawberry.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge


	16. Chapter 16 Astoria Greengrass

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

It was her sister Daphne's sixteenth birthday party, Astoria watched as her mother helped Daphne get ready for her birthday.

"Ouch, not so hard! You're pulling my hair mum." Daphne cried with a grimace.

"Sorry darling, just have to get this loose strand of hair, it's not wanting to cooperate." Their mother muttered distractedly.

Astoria walked over to Daphne's dresser, it held Daphne's mirror along with her jewelry box.

"Astoria, be a dear and take out my pearl necklace for me. Won't you?" Daphne called.

"Sure thing Daphne." Astoria responded, opening up the jewelry box and taking out the pearl necklace, closing the jewelry box door softly.

She walked over and handed the necklace to Daphne.

"Thanks Astoria." Daphne said, taking the necklace and putting it on.

"How do I look?" She asked as she twirled around in her new strapless red dress.

"You look beautiful." Astoria replied with a smile.

"You really think so?" Daphne wondered, checking herself out in the mirror to see.

"Of course you do darling, oh Astoria do you need help getting ready?" Their mother asked curiously as she turned to Astoria.

"No, I'm fine. It won't take me very long to get ready." Astoria replied with a smile.

"I'm actually going to do that now." Astoria said, walking over to Daphne's door.

"Alright, if you need any help call for either one of us or for our House-Elves." Their mother said with a smile.

"I will, thanks mum." Astoria said closing the door behind her.

She walked across the hallway and opened up her bedroom door. Inside was a bedroom similar to her sisters, the only real outward difference was the color of the bedroom walls.

Daphne's was yellow while Astoria's was blue. Another thing that was different was the clothes inside her dresser.

While she did have fancy clothes she was more comfortable in loose clothes, something that her parents had always hated.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up a music box, she turned it and twisted the knob, sitting it back down on her dresser she smiled as the music filled her room.

She proceeded to walk over to her closet and open the door, inside were many beautiful dresses. Her pink satin dress caught her eye, she had bought it during their Summer Holidays in France.

She took it out and got ready for the party.

She walked out of her bedroom half an hour later, a smile on her face as she walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

"My, my my. This can't be my little Astoria. You're all grown up!" Astoria looks up to see her father and smiled.

"Hi daddy." She replied with a smile.

"Hello darling, you look beautiful." Her father replied giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you daddy." She said.

"Oh Astoria, you look great!" She looks and sees her mum and sister looking at her with a beaming on their faces.

"Thank you, you guys. You look beautiful Daphne, mum." Astoria says as she stepped down the last step.

"Thanks Tori." Daphne told her, giving her, her old nickname that she had when she was a little kid.

Astoria grins and gave Daphne a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Daphne." Astoria told her.

"Thanks." Daphne replied back.

* * *

For the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition with Satin

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: Dress

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Astoria Greengrass

For the If You Dare Challenge with Mirror

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp Astoria/Birthday


End file.
